The objective of this application is to develop a system which will provide continuous release of lactate to wounds. These studies will determine if continuous application of lactate, which has been shown to stimulate collagen production by fibroblasts and to stimulate angiogenesis factor production in macrophages, will stimulate accelerated wound healing in vivo. Polylactide microspheres will be made which will release lactate at various rates. The microspheres will be tested in an incisional wound healing model in rats to determine their ability to enhance wound breading strengths. If these polylactide microspheres are effective they would provide an easy, safe, and relatively inexpensive way to treat acute and chronic wounds which would otherwise result in serious complications to the patient. The long term goal would be to develop a product which could be tailored to work in a wide range of wound healing and angiogenic applications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The complications associated with problem acute and chronic non-healing wounds in the USA is enormous. Approximately 250,000 patients experience partial or complete fascial disruption of their acute abdominal wounds each year while hundreds of thousands of diabetics and other patients with chronic wounds undergo a constant battle with recurring wounds which often result in eventual loss of limbs. A safe and effective treatment for these wounds would have obvious commercial potential and would result in substantial health care savings for society.